The present invention relates to a nonpredictable actuator for switches or the like and finds particular application in turning on and off home lighting systems at times which cannot be predicted, for the protection of the premises against burglary or the like.
Many different timers or clocks are known which have as an objective the opening and closing of circuits which control the actuation of home lighting to give an indication that an unoccupied home has someone present turning lights on and off. These devices have the serious disadvantage that they are predictable. In other words, in the use of these devices a predetermined time interval is set and the lights are periodically and repeatably actuated according to this preset time interval. An experienced burglar need only observe the regularity of light actuation to conclude that the premises are unoccupied.